Unexpected
by Doosle
Summary: A peaceful grim reaper gets the task of escorting Jin the Wind Master, trouble stirs with her twin sister, who lives amoung the humans, JinxOC
1. Twins

Chapter one Twins

Chapter one Twins

As she humbly slept in her comfortable home located on the outskirts of Koema's palace her soft dark hair swept over her face and she breathed deeply.

Korusay dreamt of her sister, her twin sister, Kyata. Their looks are identical but their personalities are couldn't be more different. At birth Korusay and Kyata were given a gift from their godmother. Kyata was given the power to heal and Korusay the power of chaos. Unfortunately they way that they grew up and their ideas and outlooks matured neither of them had use for their gift. Kyata was very rebellious, reckless, and rambunctious. She was a fighter. She did whatever it took to get into a fight whether it is verbal or physical. It rejuvenated her, she loved it and she couldn't help it.

Korusay on the other hand was a peacekeeper and gentle. She hated fighting and would do anything to get out of a fight. She lived a quiet, happy, but lonely life. She had a beautiful home and a great job. She worked in the palace as a grim reaper along with Botan, who is her supervisor.

Kyata never had a good job and she decided to live with the humans because they are easy to fight and then never see again, unlike demons, who tend to track you down. Kyata jumped from job to job to keep her low end scummy apartment payments coming. But she was happy. She didn't need a fancy house to be happy she liked fighting, and that's what she did. One thing she did want and was extremely jealous of, was her sister's gift. She did like to fight but she also had some respect for her sister, Kyata knew that if she were going to quarrel over the power, Korusay would give in, but were would be the fun in that? So Kyata grew bitter toward Korusay for being so soft and not putting up a fight for what is rightfully her's.

Korusay would have much rather had her sister's gift but she preserved the thought of that her godmother gave this gift to her for a reason and that she should do away with it just yet. Their mother disapproved of all gifts and thought that they aren't necessary to celebrate that just make it so everyone buys and gets more meaningless stuff. Korusay only half believed in what her mother said, she didn't like material meaningless possessions but she did like giving gifts because they made the people she cared about happy.

She shifted in her sleep and moved her arm over her ear to stop the obnoxious ringing she heard. Then heart-pounding, she jerked up to a sitting position and realized it was her alarm clock. She wasn't late, it just scared her and the burst made her instantly forget the dream and her sister… She pressed the button and turned off the noise and sleepily wandered into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she brushed her gleaming, straight, white teeth that she was almost obsessive compulsive about taking care of. She looked into her own dark blue eyes and told herself that today was going to be a great day, for some unknown reason she could just tell. She brushed her mid-back length dark brown hair into an updo that got it away from her face, work requirement. Korusay went downstairs to cook herself her favorite breakfast, omelets. After clearing her plate and washing it she then dashed outside to water the garden, were lots of berries and beautiful flowers of all sorts grew, but the sunflowers that grew tall against the house were her favorite. She didn't have a green thumb at all, she often wondered how the plants kept coming back year after year, she liked them but her care for the plants was minimal, always thinking '_They'll all be dead next year anyway._' But they weren't, they always came back.

She glanced at her watch, "Almost time to go…" she thought. She went back inside and upstairs to change into her kimono which she wasn't fond of, it was too bright, but she like her job and would have to deal with the bright teal and magenta kimono. She grabbed her oar and flew off the few blocks to the palace.


	2. The Assignment

Chapter two The Assignment

Chapter two The Assignment

It was the beginning of a new month which meant new assignments. She went to her box and in it was a small slip that said, "PLEASE SEE KOENMA" in red letters. Korusay was a little confused, had she done something wrong?

She went to the large gold double doors that led to Koema's office. Botan stood on the left and greeted Korusay, they entered together.

"Oh great you are finally here!" the baby said, Korusay always wondered how the pacifier didn't slur his words more…. "I have a very important assignment for you. The Wind Master, Jin, has a meeting with me tomorrow, but he needs an escort. I want you to do it!"

"But, Koenma Sir, why did you pick me? Isn't Botan better for this job, I rarely go out of my regular route…" Korusay protested.

"Botan is going to be with the spirit detectives and has chosen some one under her for the job."

"Thank you Koenma Sir, thank you!"

"You should be thanking Botan, she picked."

"Oh, of course, thank you Botan!" turning and bowing in front of Botan.

"No trouble, you are best fit for the job!" Botan replied.

Both Botan and Korusay left Koenma's office.

"Here are the directions to get to Jin, and watch out he's crazy, hee hee!" Botan warned and handed here a paper.

"When is the meeting and how long will it take to get there?" Korusay questioned.

"The meeting is in 5 hours from now tomorrow and that should be enough to get there and back with time to spare if you leave soon!"

"Okay, see you when I get back!"

Botan left and Korusay studied the paper. It had a picture of Jin on it, or at least she assumed it was Jin. She flu home to pack a lunch, after all it was going to be a long day. She filled her box and tied it to her oar and left for the demon world to pick up Jin.

She flu for what seem like hours before arriving at the first location marked by her directions. A large rock shaped like a giant rose thorn. At this point she was supposed to go due east for a few minutes. She continued on following the directions and came to a row of cottages. '_This is weird, they all look so pleasant, you wouldn't think so for being in the demon world…_' she thought. After coming upon the cottages there were no more directions. She scanned the page again, nothing; she flipped it over, nothing.

"Now what?" she exclaimed. She walked slowing up to the cottage directly in front of her hoping that the something that dwells inside is a nice as their house looks. She stepped up to the door and knocked softly then held her breath. An elder demon answered the door, "Yesh? Whart cahn I do furr ya, misshy?" the elder demon asked.

"Oh um sorry to bother you, Do you happen to know where I can find a Jin Kaze Tsukai?"

"Urm?" he scratched his head, "Oh dat young red headed feller? He lives abou' two or sho houshes downa datta way…"

Bowing, she thanked him and turned out of the cottage in the direction he gave her. She came to another small cottage with a little stone wall around it and large luscious plants growing all over, she walked up the cobblestone path way to a wooden door and using the brass door knocker she knock on it. No answer. She knocked again; still no answer. She stood back and thought of what to do next when all of the sudden she realized that there was music coming from some where. She followed the house around the corner and to the back. There was Jin humming and planting some herbs.

"Uh, hello?" Korusay asked peeking out from around the corner.

"HaaaWAwaaaaaa!!" Jin screamed and fell over, "whew, come on now, doncha be sneakin up on people like dat.."

"I'm sorry. I'm Korusay, Koenma sent me as an escort for the meeting." She explained. But what she couldn't explain to herself was this weird thing she felt about Jin. She got a vibe from him, and it didn't make sense to her.

"Oh right, em, when is it, by the way?"

"Tomorrow, don't you remember?"

"Well dats what happens when you are havin' fun. Ha ha!!"

A light breeze brushed some of Korusay's hair in her face. "All right den when will we be off?"

"As soon as possible; we wouldn't want to be late."

Korusay found Jin to be a bit obnoxious and he seemed to be oblivious to his ways. Of course he didn't think that he was doing anything wrong, he wasn't. Korusay kept quiet as usual, when she wasn't fond of things she never complained just tried to ignore it a much as possible and if it got worse avoid it. All she had to do was escort him to the palace and then he would no longer be a bother to her.

Jin placed his hands behind his head and gave a chuckle. She wondered what he was laughing about when a thought came to her mind. _'All I brought was my oar, how am I going to get Jin back, he couldn't possibly want to ride on the back the whole time! How could I have been so ignorant?_'

"Um Jin?"

"Yes?"

"I was so start my trip that I forgot about my responsibilities. I don't have a way to get you back. I came on my oar, I didn't think about how you would come." She explained. "Ay, well den, I suppose tat I'll hav'ta fly den…" He sighed. She looked at him. "You didn't tink tat a master o ta wind wouldn't be able to fly, now did ya?" She looked down slightly embarrassed that she doubted him and shook her head, "I guess not."

"Should we be off den?" he asked.


	3. the Journey Home

Chapter three The Journey Home

Chapter three The Journey Home

Hello, Doosle here! How do you all like it? Please enjoy. And of course I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, you'd think that everyone would get that by now, right?

…………………..

She nodded in agreement, grabbed her oar and mounted. Jin was floating several feet in the air already. Korusay couldn't get over how annoying Jin was; every Irish twanged word that came out of his mouth stung her ears. _'I just have to get him to Koenma; I just have to get him to Koenma_.' She repeated over and over in her head. She didn't speak much as her attempt to get Jin to stop talking but he didn't, he jabbered on the entire trip. Also she wasn't sure that even if she did want to talk to him that she'd be able to get a word in. They didn't get far before it was getting dark. Jin stressed that the area wasn't safe and they should find a place to stay for the night.

"I hav a buddy o mine dat lives in ta area. I'm sure we could bunk dere." Jin suggested. Korusay nodded. She was she that she would have a neck strain from all the nodding she did with him. Jin led her to a small fragile hut.

"Heeeelooo?" Jin called to the empty hut. No one answered. He went in, Korusay waited outside. Jin found his friend's slumbering body on a small cot in the back of the hut. Jin rolled her off the bed. THUD. With that a woman emerged from the brown cloth covers rubbing her head.

"Korusay? You can come in, I found 'er!" Jin called to her. She stepped in removing her shoes. Then realizing is was a dirt floor she replaced her shoes. She wondered back to find Jin talking with a woman on the floor wrapped in a blanket. She had sage coloured skin pointed ears and dark green hair. She looked tired.

"Hi." She said grawgly.

"Hello." Korusay responded.

"Jin tells me that you both need a place to stay." She confirmed with Korusay.

"If it isn't too much trouble…"

She got up from the floor and went to an old stuffed travel trunk, opened it and it contents flung from the case as opened it. She scooped up the contents and gave it to Korusay and Jin, "Here is you bedding." Looking to Korusay, "I'm Akira."

"Tanks for letting us stay here tonight, oh, by the way, howvya been?" Jin and Akira went on talking and discussing old times. Korusay listened.

…………………………….

Korusay woke the next morning with Jin's leg on her. She didn't realize how heavy his leg was until she tried to push it off. She got up and straightened herself out. She looked at him. Jin was sprawled out with the blankets tangled in his limbs. She couldn't help to chuckle. He slept with his mouth open, he muttered something in his sleep, and she laughed again. Korusay picked up her bedding and folded it into a neat pile. She wandered into the kitchen-like area, Akira was already up and sitting behind the counted on a stool.

"I wish he would stay like that forever." Akira said nodding her head in Jin's direction.

"Asleep?" Korusay was confused.

"No, quiet! Hahaaha." She laughed and Korusay joined.

"What do you say about some breakfast?" Akira offered.

"Sure!" She had forgotten about eating yesterday night with all the excitement.

Akira put a bowl of roasted fish and white rice in front of her, the bowl steamed. Korusay smiled and thanked Akira. She ate.

"When do you think he'll get up?" Korusay asked.

"Who are ya talking abou, Korusay?" Jin's voice sounded behind her, she jumped a little.

'_Well that answers that…'_

…………………………………

They thanked Akira for her hospitality and went on their way. Korusay was ready to be home and away from this maniac. They traveled for what seemed like hours. It reminded Korusay of the trip there only more annoying thanks to her 'companion'. Jin never said anything personal about himself nor did he ask Korusay of any of her personal life, he just talked. He talked a little of Yusake and the tournament, which Korusay didn't attend. But mostly he talked about nothing. Jin generally liked Korusay, she was nice and courteous to him, she as very quiet. He talked to her to get her to talk or engage in the conversation but she never did, she just listened, he liked that too. He looked over at her, she looked lonely but peaceful, her eyes widened. He looked where he thought that she was looking. The palace was insight. Korusay was relieved, this assignment was almost over and she would never have to hear that voice again. She looked over to see that Jin was looking at her, she quickly turned her head away from him a small rose blush tinted her cheeks and he started talking again to "change the subject"

………………………………..

Korusay led Jin into the palace to a place where he could wait until the meeting started. They parted and Korusay went home. She smiled at the sunflowers as she walked up to the door. She sprawled out on her bed. She was only gone one night but with the way Jin kept talking and talking it felt like forever. She went downstairs and started a pot on the stove for tea. She changed into loungewear, navy loose Capri pants and a grey t shirt. She poured her tea and sat on the couch. There was a book on the coffee table, she picked it up and opened it to the bookmarker and read.

……………………………….

The doorbell rang, she jerked awake, and there were pages in her face. She fell asleep in her book, she looked over, her tea was gone, time just seemed to have escaped her. She got up and answered the door. There at the door was a red headed demon that she never thought she would see again.

……………………………….

There my friends was chapter 3, I hoped you all enjoyed. Please Stay toned, tehe.


	4. The Evening Guest

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hello Readers! OH please let me know if there is a severe problem with the grammar and what not, for future readers to enjoy. Also if you have input on the story let me know. Reviews are always welcome. I hope that this story would cause any flames; it's much too mild for that, don'tcha think? Ha-ha. Well enjoy chapter four!

……………………………………..

He stood there and smiled waving at her. She took a few steps back in shock. _'What is he doing here?!_'

"Whaat?" She got cut off by her pint sized boss she overlooked because of the shock of Jin.

"Good evening Korusay, I have asked Jin to stay the night here for business meetings, but he had no where to stay and you are the only one who he knows here. I am asking if it would be alright if he stayed with you for the night." The baby said.

"Uhm, I'm not all that sure that that would be best…" She protested. _'NO NO NO, I do not want to spend another minute with that guy!!'_

"Aww come on now, KorKor, doncha wanna hang wit your ol' pal Jin?"

"KorKor?" She mumbled.

"It will only be one night; its not too much trouble is it, Korusay?" Koenma pressed.

Korusay gave in. _'I do have an extra room from when her twin sister Kyata lived with her, he could sleep there, I suppose, what the harm of one night?' _Jin clapped his hands and let himself in. Koenma thanked her and was on his way. She closed the door and exhaled. Jin was wandering around talking to anyone that would listen and ducking in and out of rooms become familiar with the place. She watched him for a while, and then went upstairs to make up the guest room. The room was light blue with a nice white and blue quilt on the bed. The room was neat and tidy and never touched since it was redone after Kyata moved out. Korusay thought about making it into a library or a lounge but what if her sister came back. She was so unpredictable that coming back was a definite possibility. What if she got killed as a human with all the fights she got into? She would have to some back to spirit world. And most likely want to live with Korusay.

……………………………….

Jin came into the room and sat on the bed.

"I guess this is goin to be the room I'm stayin in?" He asked. She nodded, just as always.

"Would you like to join me for supper, Jin?" She asked to be polite; she was hoping that he would decline.

"Ah, supper, that would be mighty grand!"

She smiled, _'Rats.'_ She thought. Jin poked around the house some more as Korusay made dinner. She set fresh fish and snap peas on the table. They ate, and both retreated to their rooms for the night.

…………………………………….

Korusay found her way into her nightgown, which was short and easy for her to move in. She especially liked it because it was purple. She brushed her teeth for the fourth time today and she put her hair in a loose low ponytail and slipped into her bed. She lied there awake for a while. 'I wonder what Kyata is doing, I wonder what that meeting that Jin was called to was about, I wonder if my plants will die?' Her thoughts drifted her into a light sleep and then she began her sleep cycles.

…………………………………….

Jin realized that he didn't have any other clothes than the ones he was wearing. He scratched his head. He hopped into bed and went to sleep instantly.

Korusay woke the next morning to her alarm clock as always. She went to the bathroom dragging her feet. She brushed her teeth, put her hair in an updo that got her hair out of her face, work requirement; and went downstairs to make herself breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and there was Jin with a large stack of pancakes for her. He smiled as she walked in. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Wow." It was at this moment when she realized that she hadn't yet changed out of her skimpy nightgown and was flaunting her once modest body to Jin. She shrieked and ran upstairs to change. She wasn't used to have guest let alone male guests; her morning routine was due for interference. Jin sat there at the kitchen confused; he wondered if he did anything wrong. _'Maybe she doesn't like pancakes…' _He folded he hands behind his head and exhaled. A few minutes later she returned with her work kimono on. He then knew why she ran off. She blushed and looked at the floor. Jin pushed the pancakes toward her, which she accepted. She ate. He started talking again. _'All of the pancakes in the world could not make up for how annoying you are…' _she said to herself. She got up, washed her dish and went outside. Jin was talking and talking, he turned around and she wasn't there.

"Em? Hello?"

He looked for her and found her out watering her sunflowers that grew tall against the house. He smiled.

"Well, Jin, Its time for me to be heading to work, I've got a lot of souls to carry, since I have been gone."

"I'm tinkin I should come along witchyou; at least to Koenma's."

"Okay…"

She mounted her oar and flew off with Jin not far behind her.

……………………………………………

Okay guys, that was chapter four! I'll update soon!


	5. Sometimes a Week Feels Like Forever

Chapter 5 Sometimes a Week Feels Like Forever

Chapter 5 Sometimes a Week Feels Like Forever

Okay, so I got a little excited and I wrote chapter 5. I didn't want to until I finished chapter four and all these ideas flew out at me, well anyways you get chapter five before tomorrow or the next day. Woohoo go me!

………………………………………………

Koenma's doors were loud as the closed behind her. The toddler sat in his chair and motioned for her to come closer.

"I have new for you Korusay."

She nodded.

"I have offered Jin a job here and he accepted. I need you to make sure that he knows the place top to bottom and he doesn't have any where to live so he suggested that you would be okay with him staying a little bit longer until he finds a place of his own, I assume he talked to you about this earlier today…"

She was disgusted_, 'I have to spend more time with him!!'_ she tried to think if he had mentioned anything of the sort to her this morning. She played the morning over again in her head. Jin said blah blah blah, talk talk talk, job, Koenma, stay here a bit longer, blah blah blah. _'Oh no! I must have nodded when he asked! But he never talks about anything serious! How could I have missed it?' _

She looked up to see that Koenma was staring at her.

"Uhm, yes sir, I suppose that it's alright."

"Great, showing Jin around is your assignment for the next week or so, come back and see me then. You are dismissed."

She bowed and left. Leaning against the golden door she sighed and looked at the floor. _'What have I gotten myself into, why don't I stand up for myself? Oh boy. Is it going to be one hell of a week.'_

………………………………….

She met up with Jin and started showing him around the palace. When she got home, he was there too. When she ate, he was there too. When she went out, he was there too. When she did anything, he was there too. She almost said nothing the entire week. But before long she was back doing her job, the one she loved, guiding souls of humans to spirit world. But going home, he was there. Weeks turned into months and soon Jin and lived with her and annoyed her for almost a year. She hated her "roommate"

………………………………

'_When was he going to get a place of his own?_' she asked herself as she flew home to see Jin out in the garden. Today was a particularly difficult day for her. She had more souls on her hand than usual. The war that was going on in human world took a drastic change for the worse. She led fallen soldiers to spirit world and heard many heart wrenching stories. Today was a difficult day. All she wanted to do was make some tea and enjoy silence while reading her book on the couch. But Jin made that very hard for her to do so. She wanted him gone so badly.

She landed in the yard. A breeze brushed across her cheeks, sweeping hair from her ponytail into her face. Jin walked up to her. Jin had grown quite fond of Korusay. He was purposely trying not to find a house so he could stay longer with his friend. But he could feel the tension growing between them; he figured it was just something that happens when you spend every waking hour with someone. He tried to tell her how much he appreciated but all she every said in a conversation was a head nod. He was beginning to think that she never really listened to him.

He Smiled at her. He began to speak to her but this time he wanted to be sure that she understood that this was serious.

He lowered his voice, "Korusay, Me livin here, is still alright, right?"

She looked at him; he had never talked to her like this… he was serious about the question. She wanted to give him a serious answer but she just couldn't put him out on the streets.

"Yes, Jin, its fine." _'No, I want you out of here as soon as possible, you eat my food, you don't clean up after yourself, its like living with a dog that won't shut up!'_

She just could bring herself to say what she wanted to. He smiled and gave her a friendly hug. Her eyes widened, _'This is the first time in a year that he has touched me like this. Mostly its just pats on the back or an accidental touch…' _She blushed as he pulled away. He went inside and she stood there a bit longer. She then followed him inside, made herself and Jin a cup a tea and sat on the couch and had a real conversation with him. They talked about the tournament, and her sister, her family, his freedom of the darkness of being shinobi. With in the couple of hours they talked the made up for the whole year they didn't. She went to bed think that Jin wasn't all that bad. He just needed to get through to her and he did. Jin went to bed being for than fond of Korusay, this likeness was developing into a crush. He smiled as he put on his pajamas and crawled into bed. She sat there wondering if he could actually be her friend in the long run or if in the morning every thing would be the way it was. She laid back and closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

…………………………………………………

Chapter 5 woooo, what will happen next? I don't know…. (Actually I do tehe) But you will have to wait! Remember please tell me what you think! 3 Be patient the next one is coming soon!


	6. Problems With Sis

Chapter Six Problems With Sis

Chapter Six Problems with Sis

Hello again! Nice to see you here, Woohoo, made it to big old chapter six, but no reviews yet…. Oh well. I'll assume that most of you are end of the story reviewers!  I read someone's story once where they threatened the readers that if they didn't review and at least 5 per chapter then she would post anymore…. What kind of write is that?? She ended up with a lot of crap reviews too, oh well. Enjoy chapter 6!!

……………………………………………………..

She woke up to her alarm clock, which was kind of annoying because it was her day off and she forgot to turn it off before she went to sleep. She got up did her morning routine and went downstairs to see Jin in the kitchen, over the past year, this was normal. She looked at him with a different light today though. She didn't hate him; but she didn't like him either; which was progress for her. He served her breakfast. They sat and ate together.

"You know, KorKor, I like ya so much, I havnt even been lookin for another place to live. Ha-ha-ha." He said. Her face turned red with anger. She looked at him. _'YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING IN MY HOUSE FOR A YEAR TELLING ME THAT YOURE GOING TO FIND SOME WHERE ELSE TO LIVE SOON, AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN LOOKING??' _She screamed in her head. He winced at the look she gave him and back off, putting up his hands in defense incase this got physical. She let out an UMPH and an ERG and left to her room and slammed the door. He the decided that that was not the best thing to say to her…

………………………………………………..

A couple hours past and she was still locked in her room. Jin knocked on the door from the outside, "Korusay, I'm soory." He said quietly, realizing his stupidity. However childish he thought she was acting he did know that he did the wrong thing. The doorbell rang. He gave up trying to get her from coming out and went downstairs to answer the door. A spirit world mail carrier stood at the door with a letter. Jin took it in, it was addressed to Korusay. He went upstairs and slid it under her door.

"Korusay, ta post man brought tis for ya…" He told her, and he went back downstairs and out the door, he thought he should give her some space.

……………………………………………………………

She opened the letter huffing at Jin. She sat on the edge of her bed and read it. It told her of a kidnapping of some famous female boxer, who she then assumed was her sister, Kyata. They wanted money and power and threatened to kill her if their demands were not met; this was an old fashioned ransom letter. She gasped in fright. _'My sister…_'

…………………………………………………

Her feet tapped on the marble floors as she ran into the palace to see Koenma. She made a sharp right turn and stopped at the golden doors just long enough to pull them open and run inside.

"Koenma, Koenma Sir, I need to speak to you right away!!" She spit out. Looking around she noticed other people sitting with a teenaged Koenma around a table, she interrupted a meeting.

"Can this wait, Korusay, I'm in the middle of a meeting." He said motioning to his guests and trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, um no not really." She said panicked.

"Excuse me for just one moment please." Koenma said to his guests. Koenma and Korusay exited.

"What could you possible need so badly that you would interrupt my meeting?!"

She gave him the letter. Her eyes on her shoeless feet, she had forgotten to put shoes on in the rush.

"Oh. I see." Koenma said starring at the paper. At this time his head had changed back into a baby's.

"Uh Koenma Sir, your face…"

He winced in frustration, pulled his hat over his head and changed it back.

"So what do you want to do about this?"

"Will you temporally put me into a human form so that I may rescue my sister?"

He agreed.

She rushed to human world. Korusay found herself at a loss in her sister's old apartment. She talked to the landlord who told her that Kyata hadn't lived there in almost a year and a half. Korusay didn't know where to turn. She wandered aimlessly around trying to find out where she could be when she walked past a television store. It had rows and rows of TVs in the window with the evening news on.

"A local professional women's boxer was kidnapped from her HighHills home on Saturday night. Her whereabouts are unknown and any information leading to the safety and return of Miss Kyata Nakamura will be rewarded." The concerned looking news anchor spoke. As he did, pictures of Kyata's house ran across the screen.

"HighHills?" Korusay repeated.

…………………………………………………………..

Korusay stepped under the caution tape to what she assumed was her sister's estate. It was evening there was no one there, the policemen and detective have all gone home for the night. Korusay entered the house. 'Kyata lives here? She hates big houses; she probably didn't stay home very often…'

On the banister Korusay saw a small sealed envelope addressed to no one. She opened it. On the page was a picture of an old house at the bottom there was an address. She shoved the page and envelope in her pocket and ran out of the mansion.

……………………………………….

The gates of the place that the drawing led her to, were big a black. The house itself looked old and abandoned. She cautiously slipped through the gate and walked up to the door. She knew something wasn't quite right. Her hand touched the knob. She turned it and went in. The inside was furnished, and very poorly lit. She heard someone's voice. Her heart pounded. She looked around nervously but realized that the sound was too far away for whosever voice it was to be near enough to her to do any harm. Still she hid from them, who ever they were. She sat there feeling like a child playing hide and go seek and waited until the coast was clear. She picked herself up and decided that she should look for the voice. She found it, in the third room on the left down the hallway right of the entrance to the house. She stood in the hallway peeking into the room. It had a high ceiling with a glass chandelier hanging from it, and Red and gold furnishings. And three mysterious men and her sister all in the room.

…………………………………………

Readers! Oh I apologize for all of you Irish people that have or will read this and think that I am an amateur impressionist and have done a poor job in making Jin's words. I try to hear it in my head best as possible before spitting it out on paper, but sometimes I fail. Please bear with me.  Chapter 7 is on the way!


	7. An Interference

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven An Interference

I will trust that everyone is enjoying the story! I hope that Korusay isn't a Mary Sue to you. I mean in no way does she resemble me, I'm quiet comfortable with standing up for myself, so she can't be me right? Ha-ha... Oh totally random, but from now on, I'm going to put words that I hate up before a chapter, they have nothing to do with what's in store, but they do bug me.

Okay the First one is:

….Crisp…

Okay on to the reading!

………………………………………………

Jin returned to Korusay's house, "I probably shouldn't ave dropped tat on 'er like tat…." He said to himself. He looked up from his shoes. The door was open_. 'Someone must ave left in hurry to ave left ta door open like tat…'_ He ran inside to see if Korusay was there and if she was, if she was okay. His bedroom was empty, the bathroom was empty, and the living room, kitchen and his room were all empty. The house was deserted. He went outside to check the gardens, nothing.

"Now where could the little bugger ave gone?"

He ran to Koenma's. Jin caught him at the end of a meeting of sorts.

"Lord Koenma, You aven't seem Korusay ave ya?" with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"She's in human world." The teenager said.

"You don't say..?"

"She didn't tell you? Her sister got kidnapped and she went to rescue her."

"OH so tat what ta letter mustav 'ad to say."

"I'm afraid so."

"Can ya send me tere ta aide 'er?" He requested.

Koenma shook his head at him raised his arms in a 'w' and said, "Ah, why not, everybody else is going to human world…" Jin sensed the bit of sarcasm.

"Oh tanks Lord Koenma."

"But you have to wear this…" Koenma handed Jin a hat, a baseball cap.

He looked at confused.

"To hide your uh…" He pointed to his forehead. Jin figured it out and put the cap on to hide the small white point on his head. His crazy red hair stuck out all directions, he moved some hair aside so that he could see.

"And these…" Koenma then handed Jin some clothes that would be suitable for human world. Jin put them on and Koenma sent him off.

……………………………………………..

She breathed deeply and as quietly as she could. The sound of her own heart beat louder than anything that she could control. She peeked again. Her sister was in the corner tied up to what looked like a giant mummy's spider web and she was unconscious. Korusay looked harder at the men, three not men, but demons.

One was tall had bluish skin and blonde hair down to his shoulders, it was parted down in middle revealing a dark blue spider silhouette marked on his forehead and his small emerald eyes. He wore green armor over his shoulders, knees and a gold-like coloured chest plate. He had sandals that had green stone as the toe cover. He looked bored and stood against the opposite wall of her sister with his arms crossed and head down, almost as if her was in a light sleep or day dream or he was just looking at his feet, because at that moment, he looked up to another guy.

This one looked more in charge. He had dark almost wine coloured hair that bobbed at his chin. His shin was an ivory cream, but still he was very pale, his crimson eyes drooped down slightly at the edges. He wore a red jacket over a plain white t shirt. And slender dark red slacks. He didn't appear to be much of a fight, probably the mastermind.

'_And the third guy, wait, where did he go?' _She fluttered her eyes around the room in panic. '_There was a third guy, I saw him, where did he go?!_' beads of sweat began to drip down her temples and her neck. A slight adjustment of clothing noise came from behind her, her instincts told her that it was not herself, but another being.

'_The third guy!!'_

……………………………

Jin wandered around in a strange world in strange clothes_. 'This was a stupid idea, I don't even know where ta look…'_ Out of the corner of his eye he caught someone familiar. Green and a blue school uniformed boys.

"Urameshi, He-he-he!" He yelled down the street. The green uniformed boy turned to see Jin waving his arms and wearing a hat?

"Jin?" They came running.

"Hiya dere guys!" Jin smiled wide.

"Hey, what are you doing here Jin?" Yusuke asked lightly punching Jin's shoulder in affection.

"Ave you felt any strange energy around here lately? My friend, she came 'ere a wee bit ago, didn't say where she was 'eadin…"

"_She__!_, eh, Jin's got himself a girlfriend?'' Kuwabara teased.

"Well, it sounds more like girl trouble, she running away from you!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed into each others shoulders. But Jin wasn't laughing. They stopped and looked at him. They realized this was a serious matter.

"No, sorry Jin, we haven't seen or felt any energy passing through lately…" Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Den do ya know where I could find tat short fella you all fought with at ta tournament, Hiei, was it? I hear of tat jagan eye of his; he could be of some help to me…"

"Um, yeah, he could be helpful, if he were helpful…." Kuwabara snapped at the thought of Hiei.

"I know where you can find Kurama, he's better at finding Hiei than any of us…" Yusuke suggested.

………………………………………….

They found themselves at Kurama's school. Kurama was gazing out the window of his history lesson and saw two recognizable friends and a mystery third. He excused himself from class to sort out this business.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, what are you doing here?" He politely asked. They moved out of the way to reveal Jin.

"I was wonderin if you might mind helpin me find Hiei?"

"I will assist you, but what business do you require Hiei for?"

"I need his eye, to help find a friend who is possibly in trouble, or is on 'er way to be…"

"I see, but it will take a great deal of trouble for yourself to get Hiei to help you."

"Ah, so I've 'eard."

……………………………..

"Hiei, would you please cooperate?" Kurama pleaded. Hiei turned away from him.

Eventually Hiei gave in, his jagan eye opened and he looked for who Jin described to him. He located her but there was two of her. Hiei kept the information to himself.

He let out one word.

"Oichiohno." And he was gone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke demanded to the air that once was Hiei.

"There is street called Oichiohno, isn't there?" Kurama piped in.

……………………………………………

Jin found his way to the street with directional help from his friends. They had other arrangements for the day and took off, Jin thanked then for their time. The only building on the street was an old gated estate. He heard a scream come from the place, it looked deserted, he busted through the gate and flew crashing into the door…

…………………………….

Reader: Oh jeez, sounds exciting, Doosle…

Doosle: Oh well it is little reader. Just hang on to your pants for the next chapter!

Reader: Gasp!


	8. Against Will

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Bonjour mes petits gens qui lisent! Here is the next word that I don't like…

…Chunks…..

…………………………………….

A bright beam of magenta energy burst through the roof of the old house. It raised high into the sky and they dissipated. Jin searched the house for a sound, a movement, anything that would lead to Korusay or the beginning of that blast. But there was no one. He jumped onto the roof and looked into the hole.

"Whew." He then looked into the sky and tried to track the blast.

"Hey, Jin, what was that?" Yusuke called from the street as the gang came running.

"I don't know…"

……………………………………..

Korusay's blue eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. Then they opened wide. _'Where am I?'_ Her body was tied up by cloth strips that looked like they belonged to a mummy and she was lifted into the air stuck on the wall like a spider's pray in the middle of the web. She struggled and tried the wriggle herself free.

"It's no use." A familiar voice advised. She looked up from her escape attempt.

"Kyata!" She was in the same situation that she was in.

"Don't look so surprised to see me…"

"I have seen you in forever, you never told me that you got into boxing and went professional! I'm so proud of you, making a life for yourself!" she smiled.

"Well I heard that if you're good at something you should find a way to get paid for it." She smirked.

"Uh, Kyata, what is this stuff and what are we doing here…?" Korusay searched for answers.

"From what I have gathered they kidnapped me as bait for you, I don't know what they want with you but they knew if they had me you would come, way to be predictable sis. As for this wrapping, it's the spider dudes stuff, you know the one with the spider on his forehead, and once captured in it, it's almost impossible to get out of. I have been in this stuff for almost a week now."

"That's probably why they call is snail mail…"

At that moment the demon wearing red came in.

"You're awake, good." His voice was soft and calm.

"What do you want with us?" Korusay demanded to know.

"Patients my sweet, patients, you will know soon enough. But for now let's get you out of that sticky mess, hm?"

The spider guy walked in. He held out his hand and the wrapping sucked into it. He left some on Kyata binding her arms and legs together; she was a professional fighter after all.

"You remember Kumo, Don't you, Kyata?" The red man pointed to the spider guy.

"And of course your friend, Korusay, is Gussuri." A demon with dark hair, a scrunched forehead, red eyes, and a small horn in the middle of his forehead walked into the room. His skin was grey and he wore a pair of denim jeans and an unbuttoned shirt.

'_This was the third one that caught me…'_ Korusay concluded in her head.

"And for myself, I am Akiyama."

The three left and lock the door of the holding place at the new hide out. They stayed there for four more days being served small amounts of food twice a day. Korusay, although she wasn't alone felt the cold sting of loneliness. She wondered what she was missing from before that made her feel this way, nothing came to mind. Then early on the morning of the fifth day Kumo came in and bound their arms and legs to the wall.

"The more you struggle the tighter these ones get, so don't move or you'll be doing us a favor." He said. This was the first time that Korusay heard him speak, his voice was kind and endearing, he sounded like he didn't really want to be a part of this mess but he had loyalties to the group. Kyata was used to this treatment and simply stayed still, she had grown slightly depressed over this whole matter. Korusay instinctively tried to get free, but just as Kumo had said it tightened and she screamed in pain. Kumo sighed in boredom and left the room. Then Gussuri came in, he chuckled, his voice was scary to the girls, Korusay cringed at the sound.

"Good Morning Girls! Ha-Ha-Ha! But its time to sleep!" He touched Kyata's eyelids with two fingers and she instantly fell unconscious.

………………………………………..

Jin was staying at Yusuke's house and continued his search every day. Sometimes Kurama would help him on weekends of course and anytime that Yusuke didn't want to be at school he would help Jin too. They would look for abandoned houses, apartment building, office buildings, and construction sites. Yusuke kicked rocks along a path that Jin saw yesterday, hoping that it would be of some help. Botan appeared.

"Yusuke, Koen….WOAh Jin!" she almost fell off her oar. Jin smiled and waved.

"Hey Botan, do you have that briefcase with the spirit detective gear in it?" Yusuke asked.

"Um, I think so," she put her finger on her chin in thought, "Ah-ha." It appeared out of no where. "I couldn't remember where I left it…"

Yusuke rummaged through the case.

"What are ya lookin fur, Urameshi?" Jin asked.

"Something that would help us find her… so we don't have to keep wondering around on this wild goose chase!"

"Find who?" Botan, clueless to the situation.

"Don't you know, Botan? Korusay has been missing with her sister in human world for almost a week." Yusuke explained.

Botan looked stunned, "Oh."

As there stood there a huge beam of black and dark purple energy soared into the sky far from them.

"That it!"

"Lets go!"

They ran off, Botan followed on her oar.

……………………………………….

I'm sorry that nothing really important happened in this chapter… The next one will be better I promise!! Stay tuned!


	9. Submissive Destruction

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I'm done putting up words I don't like… this is the last one: Ointment. Anyways the story really starts to take off, chapter eight was like the calm before the storm, right? I again, apologize for the lack of content. I hope that this will be more satisfying to you. I thank you all for reading; let me know what I can do to improve this story for you.

………………………………….

Her eyes opened and there was the man in red, Akiyama, he was bent over starring at her. She jumped a little.

"I, like many demons, want to attain the power to destroy. You hold that power and I what it from you." He spoke softy.

Her head dropped to the side and she turned her eyes down away from him. He held his hand out in an open claw toward her sister. Dark red spirit energy surrounded his arm. Kyata began to struggle, she was being choked. She coughed and wheezed trying to free her throat from the invisible hold. Korusay looked up in terror.

"Leave her alone!" She cried as wet tears dropped from her eyes.

His crimson eyes connected with hers again. She gave in, submissive, just as he thought she would. His hand returned to his side and Kyata passed out. Akiyama's index and middle finger touched Korusay's forehead. She felt a deep burning feeling all through her body. Her eyes shot bright purple and surges or dark purple and black spirit energy races over her body like waves. This was her gift. The gift she received on the day of her birth, chaos, destruction and mayhem that once lived peacefully inside of her passive body now run free and wild. A large shot of energy burst into the sky.

His fingers still on her head he explained what he was doing to her, "I have the power to control minds, I just made it so that I could bring out this power in you because you would never do it yourself." He smirked at her.

Korusay still had some power over herself; in this she would try to use the power as defense not as an attack on innocence. A dark purple transparent orb formed at her chest, it quickly spread outward, engulfing her and pushing Akiyama back. He looked at it in amazement, he punched it, in hopes it would shatter, but his hand bounced off like it was made of four inch glass. Her eyes flashed back to normal blue and Akiyama placed his hand on the orb.

"Its connected to your energy, therefore, it's connected to you, as long as I can touch you in some way I can control you!." Her eyes blazed purple again.

She slumped and let the power surge over her again. She never fought back, even if it was just defense.

Kyata's head lifted in the background. She caught the last of his words, 'As long as I can touch you in some way I can control you…' She saw her sister in pain and brought her power to life as well. White waves fell over her.

Akiyama used his spirit energy to left Korusay into the air and out of the hole she had made with the blast earlier. He made her shoot laser purple streaks of energy blast at buildings, but she always seemed to miss the civilians. Kyata jumped from the place and joined them but did not fire shoot of destruction but of healing. Everything that Korusay hit was instantly repaired.

"Fool! How dare you interfere with my plans?!" He waved his hand at her and spirit energy flew at her in a blast of his own, she put up a barrier force field, that of which was similar to Korusay's but Kyata's was white and gold. The shot was deflected. Akiyama signaled for the others to deal with Kyata. Kumo shot cloth webs at her and Gussuri pulled out a sword. Kyata had her hands full with the two of them.

Korusay dangled limp in Akiyama's arms as he continued to use her body as his own personal death ray.

………………………………………….

"What's all tat commotion up dere? Jin pointed to the sky. Several beings were headed toward heavily populated business buildings.

"I'm sure that that is who… or what we are looking for!" Yusuke remarked.

They made there way over to get a better look.

"Whether it is or it isn't, we've still got to take care of this before it gets ugly…" Botan piped in.

"Right!"

………………………

From the sky in Akiyama's arms Korusay drifted through her conscience, _'What am I missing that has made me so lonely? I was fine with Jin before I left and now I feel empty inside. Wait. JIN!_'

"Jin." She uttered.

Jin looked up and saw Kyata fighting, "KORUSAY!!" He was certain it was her.

Korusay heard it and looked down. Jin was aiding Kyata in her fight. He easily knocked the both down and into submission.

He held Kyata, "Oh Korusay, I was so sure I lost ya!" She pulled away from him.

"I'm not Korusay, who are you? That's Korusay!" She pointed to the sky.

"JIN!" She screamed out, "JIN!"

…………………………………………….

Not much of Jin in this one, eh? But there was more action and better writing, in my opinion. Chapter eight was terrible I'm sorry you guys! Maybe I'll redo it later. See you next chapter!


	10. Unexpected

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Oh yeah, I forgot to remind you over and over again, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh I'm going to Disneyland and I will be gone for a while, I'm so excited, the next chapter maybe tomorrow or it may be next week sometime, either way, keep reading! Anyways I don't really have much else to say to you all tonight, so I'll just give you the chapter, eh?

……………………………………..

Her cries were silenced by Akiyama; he put his hand over her mouth.

Jin looked to the sky and saw her there, she hadn't looked so beautiful. But there was a man with her, did she like him, no, he was hurting her. Jin's eyebrows lowered in anger. He snarled at little bit. He took a wide stance and started twisting his arm in a circle; a small whirlwind began to form around his arm. He stopped twisting his arm but the whirlwind stayed in place. He took off into the sky toward Korusay and the unnamed man. Jin tried to attack him but it was no use, he just used Korusay as defense.

Then Akiyama attacked; Korusay's fingers glowed with purple energy. She shot blasts at Jin. He easily dodged them but was suddenly confused. Akiyama explained his plan to Jin, so his opponent would know what he was up against.

Jin looked at Korusay, she looked right back at him. Her dark Safire eyes starred into his sky blue ones. The gaze broke. She looked to her chest; with the little will power she had over her body she brought her hands up to her chest and formed a dark purple orb as like before. She pushed the ball outward leaving herself inside and Akiyama on the outside.

"Jin! Now!" she screamed.

He leapt forward and, "Tornado Fist!" he punched Akiyama with the whirlwind that surrounded his arm. Akiyama went flying.

"I know that one, he's no coming back!" Yusuke called from the ground.

Korusay's eyes fluttered. She wavered in and out of consciousness. The purple and black energy slowly returned to surging over her and she fell. Jin turned and Korusay wasn't there, he scrambled to find her; his eyes racing. He spotted her, air running through her hair and off her skin. Jin tried to stop her fall but the speed and momentum of her unconscious body was too close to the ground to fully cease her. She landed softly on the ground and he swooped down to her. He laid over her and pushed her dark hair out of her face. Purple surges still ran over her. Korusay's eyes opened half way and looked at him.

"Jin… I think… I think… I'm in love with you…"

Her words were broken when she spoke to him. He gasped, his eyes widened.

Kyata jumped in, pushing Jin aside. She took her hands and placed the behind Korusay's head; placing her thumbs on the jaw bone. The surges got slower and eventually stopped. A ray of purple light shone from her chest and the disappeared into it. Kyata stayed longer, pushing more of her healing powers into her sister. Korusay's cuts and bruises vanished.

She lay there, perfectly healthy but still unconscious, letting her body recover from all the energy she put out. Kyata got up.

Jin sat there in the street with her. He didn't notice the people around them. Not Yusuke, Botan, Kyata, or the fallen comrades of Akiyama were noticed, not even the hustle and bustle of the street and no the screaming terrified people in the streets. Jin picked up her hand and placed it in his own.

"She loves me." He whispered.

…………………………

Kyata went to the damage and fixed it all. Then returned the power to her soul where her godmother placed it as an infant. It was then her turn to recover. She lay down next to her sister.

"Good job sis, almost destroying the human world, all because you got worried about me…" She smiled and fell asleep.

…………………………..

They woke up in the hospital a few days later with no visitors but each other. Tests were taken and results concluded that there was nothing wrong with them except the minor coma. They walked out that day.

……………………………………………..

Will there be more? What will happen between Jin and Korusay now that she has revealed her love for him? Why didn't Yusuke fight like the bighead he is? Will Kyata continue to live in the human world as a professional boxer? You'll just have to stick around for the next chapter of...Unexpected!

Short, I know, I apologize. It seems like I'm always apologizing to you guys… oh well! Also written poorly, another rewrite in possible future.

Thanks all, bee back soon!

.Doosle.


End file.
